Una Lettera dalla Boemia
by Morgan Snape
Summary: Molly non era brava a relazionarsi con le persone, men che meno con Sherlock, ma forse sarebbe riuscita ad esprimersi sulla carta, e quella lettera speciale pareva fatta apposta per lei. Molly and the letter from Bohemia.


UNA LETTERA DALLA BOEMIA

Se aveste chiesto a qualsiasi persona, ad un famigliare, ad un amico o ad un semplice passante che sensazioni e termini associasse alla parola "obitorio", con moltissima probabilità avrebbe risposto con "buio", "freddo", "da brivido", "triste" e più drasticamente -ma non a torto- con "morte".

Insomma, un luogo scomodo, perché le persone, anzi, i corpi racchiusi in questo luogo sono –per l'appunto- solo corpi, da analizzare e classificare con un numero, per poi affidarli ai parenti che possono ridar loro il nome con cui erano chiamati in vita.

Un luogo da evitare per il maggior tempo possibile, in cui di certo non si vorrebbe fare l'ingresso, nemmeno da vivi.

Ma se aveste chiesto a Molly Hooper cosa ne pensava dell'obitorio, vi avrebbe risposto diversamente.

Per lei, ragazza introversa e con la testa fra le nuvole, non era facile relazionarsi con la gente, con i vivi…ma i morti, i morti sì che li conosceva bene!

Fin da piccola era rimasta affascinata dagli studi di medicina, ma nessuno avrebbe scommesso mezzo centesimo che una giovane donna così fragile ce l'avrebbe fatta ad intraprendere con successo lo studio di una scienza che prevedeva così tanta attenzione e controllo delle emozioni.

Eppure, quella stessa ragazza, spesso distratta, con troppa fantasia e pochi amici, quando si concentrava sui suoi studi riusciva senza difficoltà a rimanere con i piedi ben piantati a terra e a dare il meglio di sé. La stessa Molly che si era sempre sentita fuori posto, perfino nella sua stessa famiglia, aveva trovato nella medicina la sua dimensione di vita ideale.

Inizialmente, l'idea di lavorare in un obitorio l'aveva lasciata un po' perplessa, ma ripensandoci si era resa conto che un lavoro del genere prevedeva non meno attenzione e impegno di un medico che aveva a che fare con un paziente ancora in vita, perché un corpo poteva dire così tanto di sé, non solo di come era avvenuto il decesso, ma come aveva vissuto.

Proprio così: non un corpo, bensì una persona, con la sua storia da raccontare attraverso il suo fisico. Per questo Molly non riusciva a vedere l'obitorio con gli stessi occhi della gente: così, una donna incapace di relazionarsi con i vivi, era bravissima a capire i morti.

Se da un lato aver trovato il suo posto nella società –rimanendone fuori- era stato un evento positivo per lei, un po' meno lo erano i conseguenti effetti collaterali: sua sorella minore si stava per sposare, mentre lei aveva superato da poco i trent'anni e i genitori la guardavano con il solito sguardo perplesso ed erano sempre più impazienti di vederla con un compagno e costruirsi una vita come la sorella.

Molly chiuse l'ultimo sacco nero della giornata, sospirò e tolse il camice bianco. Era finito il suo turno e all'entrata del Sant Bartolomew l'aspettava sua sorella Claire che aveva insistito affinché Molly l'accompagnasse a scegliere gli inviti per le nozze.

Si tolse l'imballaggio protettivo dalle scarpe, si sciolse i capelli, prese un bel respiro profondo e si avviò all'uscita dell'obitorio.

"A domani ragazzi…" e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Il negozio era, come dire…pittoresco: i colori dominanti erano il rosa, il bianco, l'azzurro…tutti colori pallidi che coprivano pareti addobbate con nastrini, fiori e lo spazio per camminare era limitato, poiché su tanti piccoli scaffali ed armadietti lavorati con la tecnica del decoupage erano esposte bomboniere di tutte le forme e dimensioni.

"Molly, cosa ne dici di questo?Mmh…no troppo pacchiano! Oh e questo come ti sembra?" indicando una busta con due pastorelli che si tenevano la mano.

"No neanche questo, è troppo…bucolico!"

Molly si limitava ad annuire o scuotere la testa negativamente perché come sempre sua sorella riusciva a mantenere un monologo per ore; probabilmente era stata loro madre ad insistere affinché Claire le chiedesse di partecipare agli acquisti matrimoniali.

La futura sposa si fece consigliare da una commessa, così Molly ne approfittò per gironzolare liberamente nel negozio.

Fu subito attirata dal settore dedicato ai gatti, l'unica passione che aveva all'infuori del suo lavoro e di…Sherlock.

C'erano carte con stampe di gattini in tutte le versioni possibili e il suo volto, fin da poco prima annoiato, si illuminò di entusiasmo, ma i suoi occhi furono ben presto catturati da delle buste molto più semplici, eppure così eleganti.

"Ah, vedo che lei è una vera intenditrice!"

Molly sobbalzò spaventata: una commessa si era avvicinata silenziosamente alle sue spalle e l'aveva colta alla sprovvista.

"Veramente non me ne intendo per niente, ma queste hanno…un certo non so che!" rispose.

"E' così signorina. Vede, queste lettere provengono dalla Boemia, e come tali hanno una caratteristica filigrana molto particolare. E' sorprendente come una carta così semplice possa sprigionare tanta eleganza e raffinatezza; nessuna, tra le buste e le lettere di questo negozio riescono a pareggiarle e le consiglio di approfittarne perché disponiamo di un numero limitato di pezzi."

A sentire ciò, Molly fu colpita da un pensiero che la sorprese e la fece arrossire: "Una semplice carta, che all'apparenza sembra nulla di interessante è riuscita a trarre la mia attenzione, chissà se Sherlock riuscirà ad apprezzarla!"

"Allora cosa ne pensa?"

"Oh scusi, mi ero incantata per un attimo! Sì, dunque…la prendo!"

Qualche momento dopo tornò sua sorella, raggiante e soddisfatta della sua scelta, invece Molly stava provando un turbinio di emozioni: l'adrenalina si mescolava con l'ansia di dover consegnare una lettera, anzi, La Lettera a Sherlock.

Quando l'avrebbe recapitata? Ancora non lo sapeva, ma nel frattempo avrebbe conservato gelosamente la sua speciale missiva.

"Hey Molly cara!"

Molly non fece in tempo a girarsi che si trovò circondata dalle braccia del suo nuovo fidanzato. Proprio così! Fidanzato, ancora non riusciva a crederci!

"Jim amore, aspetta almeno che mi tolgo il camice!"

Jim era un tale tesoro e ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi come lui avesse potuto innamorarsi proprio di lei!

Si erano incontrati per caso: lei era corsa al distributore di caffè perché Sherlock le aveva chiesto di portargliene uno e lei non voleva certo far aspettare il suo amato genio. Molly sapeva bene che lei non era "abbastanza" per un uomo così intelligente; Sherlock era qualcosa di irraggiungibile, ma quando lo vedeva non poteva fare a meno di sperare che un giorno potesse vederla con occhi diversi. Così sopportava i suoi modi bruschi, le sue frasi fuori luogo e il rifiuto alle sue timide avanches, come in questo caso, in cui l'invito a bere un caffè insieme l'aveva trasformata in una cameriera.

Probabilmente la sua frustrazione non solo era ben visibile, ma l'aveva coinvolta completamente perché non si era resa conto che non era più sola davanti al distributore, ma dietro di lei c'era un giovane uomo che stava aspettando il suo turno.

"Scusa se ti disturbo ma…fulminare con lo sguardo il distributore non basterà a far scendere il caffè!"

"Oh scusa! Scusami tanto ero distratta!"

"Tranquilla, non fa niente! Anzi chiedo scusa per averti distolto dai tuoi pensieri, sembravi davvero concentrata…ah…"

"Molly, mi chiamo Molly!"

"Jim, piacere di conoscerti! Posso offrirti un caffè?"

"Grazie ma non è per me, devo portarlo ad un…amico…no, intendo dire…beh diciamo che è un detective, è una storia piuttosto lunga!"

"Nessun problema, ma se è questo detective la causa dei tuoi pensieri, direi che può aspettare per il suo caffè, così possiamo fare una chiacchierata. Cosa ne dici?"

Molly, combattuta si morse il labbro inferiore. Da un lato temeva di irritare Sherlock non portandogli subito il caffè, dall'altro aveva davanti a sé Jim, un ragazzo così disponibile…e pure carino! Per una volta Molly diede corda alla curiosità che le suscitava l'uomo e alle aspettative della sua famiglia.

- Ma sì, perché non buttarmi per una volta?- pensò.

"Va bene, beviamoci questo caffè!" rispose sorridente.

"Magnifico!" esclamò entusiasta Jim.

E così, da quel momento aveva cominciato a frequentare Jim, e con che rapidità si era evoluto il loro rapporto! Dopo pochi appuntamenti si erano già fidanzati, Molly non riusciva ancora a crederci!

-Al diavolo Sherlock!- pensò risoluta.

Una sera si diedero appuntamento a casa di lei.

"Vado a preparare qualche stuzzichino Jimmy caro! Tu accomodati pure in soggiorno"

Invece Jim aspettò che Molly si affaccendasse in cucina e, data la sua immensa curiosità, cominciò a gironzolare per l'appartamento, "giocando" a dedurre quanto più possibile su quella donna così semplice, quanto utile ai suoi scopi.

Giunse in camera da letto. Il comodino posto accanto al letto aveva uno scomparto quasi completamente aperto.

Jim, senza alcuno scrupolo per la privacy di Molly frugò al suo interno e la sua attenzione fu subito catturata da una busta.

Non fu la particolare filigrana a colpirlo per primo, ma il nome scritto con una stilografica blu proprio al centro della lettera.

L'aprì, ma all'interno c'era solo un foglio di carta bianco, nessuna scritta: Molly non era mai stata una ragazza coraggiosa e per questo molto spesso i suoi sogni rimanevano…solo sogni. E lo stesso era successo per quella lettera d'amore mai scritta; solo un'intestazione, come a rappresentare tutte le sue iniziative mai portate a termine per la paura di essere giudicata.

"Ah…ma è perfetta!" sussurrò tra sé e sé.

Jim non ci pensò due volte: nascose la busta nella tasca della sua giacca, richiuse il cassetto e tornò in salotto, dove poco dopo tornò Molly con un sorriso spensierato, inconsapevole degli schemi dell'uomo che aveva accolto nella sua vita.

Molly era felice, lo era davvero, ma sapeva anche che non aveva ancora superato la sua colossale cotta per Sherlock: infatti ogni sera prima di addormentarsi riprendeva in mano quella fantomatica busta con scritto solo il nome del destinatario.

La guardava per un po', la premeva al petto, poi la richiudeva nel cassetto e spegneva le luci, nella speranza che ogni giorno che passava le portasse via una parte di quella strana malinconia che sentiva in fondo al cuore, data dalla consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai potuto conquistare il suo amato detective.

Quella notte però l'avrebbe passata con Jim; la loro prima notte insieme, perciò era decisa ad ignorare il contenuto di quel cassetto e focalizzare tutta la sua attenzione –e forse un giorno anche il suo cuore- su Jim, l'unico uomo che l'aveva accettata per quello che era.

Quello che la tenera, innocente Molly non poteva sapere era che c'avrebbe pensato lui a spedire quella lettera.

Ciao a tutti! Questa è la mia prima storia su Sherlock ed è anche la mia versione sull'origine della lettera utilizzata nel terzo episodio di Sherlock.

Mi piacerebbe molto poter tradurre questa storia in inglese, ma avrei bisogno di assistenza da parte di una persona madrelingua, qualche volontario?

Hi everyone! This is my first story based on the BBC Series Sherlock and it's also my version about the origins of the letter used in the third episode "The Great Game".

I'd like to translate this story in English, but I need help from someone that speak English very well. Is there any volunteer? :)


End file.
